


The Lift Broke

by Katsala



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chudley Cannons, F/M, Falling In Love, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsala/pseuds/Katsala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love isn't always what you expect it to be; snapshots of the relationship between Cho Chang and Dudley Dursley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lift Broke

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a thing on Pinterest and it ate my brain. Title was some thing I came up with about Dementors and Dudley being a better person but then I forget what the thing was so its just the title.  
> Update: Changed the title so hopefully the story makes more sense.

  
"Is it bigger than a breadbox?"  
"No."  
"Is it smaller than a breadbox."  
"No."  
Cho groans and leans her head back against the wall of the broken-down lift. "Well, I don't know, can you drink it?"  
There is something about her exasperated Scottish lilt that makes Dudley start laughing. "It's made of metal!"  
She reaches over and smacks him in the arm, but she's grinning. "You can drink metal!"  
"No, it's not something you can drink," he says. He looks down at his watch. "We've been in here for two hours, now."  
Cho makes a face. "I've missed my meeting, then. My boss'll be pissed." She clicks her tongue. "Is it hollow?"  
"Yes."  
There's a pause.  
"It's a breadbox, isn't it."  
"Yes.  
"Bloody-"

 

* * *

 

"Can we talk?"  
It's three in the morning when she finally comes back, long glossy hair dripping water on the hall carpet, eyes bloodshot.  
"About what?"  
"About anything."  
He lets her in.  
He won't learn until tomorrow she'd only ever gotten as far as the sidewalk outside his apartment building. It will take him much longer to learn why.  
For tonight they eat the biscuits his mum sent for Christmas, and talk about who would win in a fight between the Action and Sailor Moon, and Dudley realizes he can wait.

 

* * *

 

 

Dudley looks from Cho to her wand, then back at her. Old teenage fears bubble up inside of him, because people with magic have hurt him and tried to hurt his family, and he's never really stopped running from them.  
But at the same time this is Cho, and she's crying, and she watches Sailor Moon with him, so he stops looking at the wand and kisses her.  
It's wet, and a bit awkward, because Cho is a bit awful at kissing, but it also feels right.  
"Wait, could you have fixed the lift?"  
She pulls back and smacks him in the arm, but she's grinning. "No, I couldn't have fixed the lift, what kind of a question is that?"

 

* * *

 

 

The baby is showing when Cho walks down the aisle and Dudley stops caring about his mother's disapproval, because she is radiant.

 

* * *

 

 

Cho stands on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek and whisper, "You and Oliver can wait in the car. Annie won't mind, promise."  
Dudley takes a deep breath. "No. No, it's fine. I can do this."  
She kisses him on the lips this time, long enough for Annabel to start saying "Ew," even as she peeks at them from behind her hands.  
Dudley pushes the trolley with his daughter's luggage through the brick wall and stares up at the bright red train on the other side.  
"Wow…"  
"Dudley?"  
"Harry?"  
Cho and the kids slip through the wall behind him. "Harry! Oh, it's so good to see you. Uh, this is my husband, Dudley Dursely…" she trails off, glancing between them. "What?"  
"Nothing, dear."


End file.
